Family Lost and Found
by Cheetah99989
Summary: This is a story about Darth Vader tracking down and eventual capture of Luke in hopes of having him as a apprentice. This is AU set between ANH and ESB.
1. The Results

Chapter 1: The Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. I am making no money in writing this fanfiction.

**Star Wars: Family Lost and Found**

**Chapter 1: The Results**

Darth Vader paced impatiently in his quarters. He had just received word that his men had captured a rebel spy. The spy was currently being brought to Vader's quarters and Vader was looking forward to interrogating him.

The reason Vader was looking forward to this particular interrogation because he hoped that the rebel will be able to tell him who had destroyed the Death Star. The rebels had been keeping it a secret for five months. The Emperor wanted the pilot found to discourage any more rebel attacks and show that the Empire had absolute power over the galaxy. But he and Vader had a more personal agenda in mind for the one who had destroyed the Death Star. During their battle over the Death Star, before he had been shot at by another pilot, Vader had recognized the pilot of the X-Wing to be very strong in the force. Though untrained now, he had the potential to cause serious damage to the Empire, by helping the rebels. Hopefully now he would be able to find out who that pilot was so he could destroy the last potential Jedi.

After the destruction of the Death Star, Vader went straight to the Emperor with the news of the Force-sensitive rebel. The Emperor agreed that it was too much of a danger, to have the rebel running around and assigned Vader the job of hunting the rebel down.

For five whole months Vader had been searching and hadn't even found a hint of the rebel. Not even with a five million credit price for information leading to the rebel's capture. Vader had hoped for capture, because if he trained the potential Jedi he might be able to take done the Emperor and make himself as Emperor.

Now, for the first time, Vader had a chance to find out with this captured rebel. Vader hoped he knew the name of the Force-sensitive pilot.

The door charm rang, signalling that the stormtroopers had arrived with the captured rebel spy. Using the Force to open the door, Vader indicated for the stormtroopers to put the rebel in the chair that he had readied for the spy. They did as they were told and left after making sure the rebel was secured, leaving Vader and the rebel alone.

The rebel spy was watching Vader with fear in his eyes, just the way Vader liked it.

"Okay we can do this do the easy way or the hard way," Vader stated. "Either way, I will be getting the information I want out of you."

The rebel gulped. However he had the nerve to say, "Easy way? From what I have heard Darth Vader there is no easy way from you. And if you think you can get information out of me, you couldn't be more wrong."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Vader said, almost laughing.

The rebels were always tough to begin with. However, give him twenty minutes and they would be crushed.

"I only want one piece of information from you," Vader said coolly, trying to keep the desperate tone out of his voice.

"Only one?"

"All I want is the name of the rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star."

The fear was very pronounced in the rebel's eyes now. However, he remained silent.

Vader indicated at the nearby torture droid to come over. Ten minutes later the rebel was willing to speak.

"Ok, ok. I will talk," the rebel pleaded. "I will give you what you want."

"Then what is the pilot's name?" Vader asked, for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Luke…" the rebel whispered.

"Luke, who?" Vader asked, getting impatient.

"Sky… Skywalker. Luke Skywalker."

Vader nearly blew his top when he heard. A 'Skywalker'? Impossible. However, trying to remain calm, he asked, "What does the boy look like?"

The rebel looked surprised, "I don't know. I never met him. He joined after I left for the mission."

"Then where is the rebel base?"

This time the rebel remained completely silent. As much as Vader tried, he was unable to get any more information out of the rebel. Eventually choking the rebel to death, Vader called the stormtroopers back in to get rid of the body.

Finally by himself, Vader mulled over the name of the rebel pilot. Luke Skywalker. As far as he knew, his mother had no other family. Which left the possibility that Luke Skywalker could be his son. He knew that Padme was pregnant before she died. Was it possible that she gave birth before she died? If so, it meant that his son had been hidden away soon after his birth. It had to have been Obi-Wan Kenobi who had hidden his son. Obi-Wan had been there at Mustafar, so he must have taken Padmé with him and hidden his son so he would never find him.

Vader suddenly remembered being on the Death Star, striking down his old Master when a young man, a boy really, had called out. He didn't get a very good look at him before the boy escaped on the ship they had arrived on.

Thinking hard, Vader tried to remember what he looked like. The boy had been blonde, the same sandy blonde hair he remembered having as a young boy and about five feet nine inches. They boy may have had similar facial features, though he couldn't remember seeing his eyes and couldn't clearly recall what he looked like. Plus he might have been around Padme's height. So the boy could have been his.

Deciding not to mention the name of the pilot to the Emperor, he wrote up a report. When he had finished he put a new price on Luke Skywalker's head. Ten million credits for his capture only, no killings. Hopefully, that would be enough to bring the boy to him.

Luke Skywalker, it had nice ring to it. Vader wondered if there was anything else Obi-Wan had been hiding.

_AN: Thankyou to Jedi Princess Jainakin for beta reading this story._


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: Family Lost and Found

**Star Wars: Family Lost and Found**

**Chapter 2**

Luke Skywalker stood outside the council's chamber, waiting to be ushered in. He had no idea why he had been called here. He had just come back from a mission and he didn't think they would be assigning him a new one so soon.

"Hey kid," a familiar voice came from behind Luke. It was Han Solo, Luke's good friend. "You've been called here too, huh? They called me too, though I don't know why. I already told them I have to go pay off Jabba. If they want me for a job, they gotta pay me. They know I don't work for free. How have you been?"

"Oh good," Luke said, with a smile. "I don't know why I have been called either. I just got back from a mission to Ithor. It went pretty well. The Ithorians are interested in joining the Alliance, but they still have some doubts about declaring their allegiance to us yet."

The two continued to make small talk for awhile before the door to the chamber opened. "Commander Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, come on in."

Surprised, they looked at each other. "I didn't know we had a meeting together," Han stated, puzzled.

"Neither did I," Luke said, shaking his head.

When they entered, they saw a group of six men and women, including Leia Organa and General Madine, sitting at a table in front of them.

"So what can I do for you, your worshipfulness?" Han said teasingly to Leia.

"No time for jokes Captain Solo. We have serious matters to discuss first," Leia declared, with a dirty look.

"First things first," Madine started, "Commander Skywalker have you looked at the wanted section recently?"

"Not since I came back from Ithor," Luke replied. "Last I checked, the person who destroyed the Death Star was worth five million credits. The good thing is that they don't know it's me."

"Well that seems to have changed," Leia informed him. "A few days ago, Maden Carley, one of our spies, was captured and tortured for information by Darth Vader himself. It seems that Carley must have told him your name because there is a ten million credit reward on your head for anyone that brings you in alive."

"You're kidding," Luke said astonished. "Ten million credits? And alive? I would have thought that since I destroyed the Death Star, they would want me very much dead."

"I know," Leia agreed. "We were quite surprised ourselves. This can only mean that the Emperor and Darth Vader have an alternate agenda. What we need to do now is to concentrate on your protection. Normally we'd say that you should stay on base. However, we need you to continue going out on missions to boost support for the Alliance."

"So what's your idea, your Royalness? And exactly why am I here?" Han asked, looking pointedly at Leia, his arms crossed.

Leia gave Han a dirty look as General Madine answered. "We would like Luke to continue what he has been doing. The Alliance needs all the support it can get. But we would like someone to go with him, as protection."

"We were thinking that we could hire you, Captain Solo and your Wookiee partner Chewbacca to look after Luke. Travel around with him. All you have to do is protect Luke from bounty hunters, nothing else. And we all know that you have plenty of experience escaping bounty hunters already," Leia stated, a tinge of disgust in her voice.

"Look your Highness," Han said with a scowl, "I will do this, but I am only doing this because I like the kid and I don't want him to see him taken by the Empire. I am not doing this for you or Rebel Alliance. I am doing this for Luke. But I'd better be paid well."

"Don't worry, you will be. You are dismissed Captain Solo," Leia said, dismissing him. "Please stay here, Commander Skywalker, we have some other business to discuss with you."

Later

"You know you don't have to be so rude to them Han," Luke chided, while helping Han with some repairs on the _Millennium Falcon_. "Especially when you agreed to it."

"I know," Han said shrugging, "It's just that people of authority get on my nerves. I hate the idea of being bossed around. I'm a smuggler, I do as I feel and I enjoy having no one to tell me what to do."

"You work for Jabba the Hutt though," Luke pointed out.

"Yeah well, I don't anymore," Han said, with a sigh. "He has a big price on my head. Though not as big as yours."

Luke winced. "Don't remind me. At least they don't have a picture of me yet, just a general description. So I could probably get away with a false ID. Got any of those handy?"

"Depends on where we are going," Han said.

"Bespin," Luke said quietly, while looking around. "Got to meet a contact there about some new repair droids."

"Hmm," Han said, rubbing his chin. "Bespin shouldn't be too bad. A mostly peaceful planet and very few bounty hunters stop by there. No Imperial garrison. Plus I know someone there, which will be a help. And he is no friend of the Imperials."

Luke looked relieved. "Good, Imperial garrison means any Imperial presence will be light. Plus, having someone you know there is a bonus. So when will we be ready to leave? I promised to meet my contact in two days' time."

"We will leave as soon as this bucket of bolts is ready to leave," Han said, kicking the access panel to the _Falcon_. "Then we have time to settle in before you meet this guy. And to keep her worshipfulness out of our hair. How's it looking Chewie?"

There was a growl from inside the cockpit.

"Give us an hour or two, kid. Then we should be ready."

_AN: Thankyou for reviewing my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Thankyou again Jedi Princess Jainakin for beta-reading for me._


End file.
